The Wonderful Room of Requirement
by The.Missus.Malfoy
Summary: Okay, this one'll make your head spin xD Draco/Hermione/Bellatrix/Snape. :  Oneshot. Enjoy.


A scream tore through the common room.

"You... you... you children!" Hermione screeched, her face scarlet with both anger and embarrassment, as an albino rat fell into her lap. Crookshanks, who had been resting lazily on the back of the armchair, hissed loudly. He jumped down, chasing after the rat that was now scurrying across the floor. This annoyed the brunette further. "Ugh!"

"Jeez 'Mione, take a joke!" laughed Ron.

"I am _trying_ to finish Snape's essay, you know, the one you haven't even started, _Ronald._ Now is not the time for jokes." She stood in one swift, angry motion, books in hand. "I'm going somewhere I can work in peace."

"You mean to your boyfriend's arms in the library?" Ron spat bitterly. Hermione's eyes flashed with a dangerous fury. Harry looked from one of his friends to the other in utter confusion.

"What does he mean by boyfriend?" The raven-haired boy asked curiously. _She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend... _Hermione already had whipped her wand out and was advancing towards the redhead.

"Why don't you just ask her how _Mal-_" Ron's voice was stopped immediately when Hermione yelled a curse. She then backhanded him hard, for good measure.

"... Malfoy?" Harry's emerald eyes widened in shock. Hermione closed her eyes, putting a hand over them as her mind took her back to the day Ron was thinking of.

_"You naughty little mudblood," Draco growled with a smirk. Hermione's face flushed, a shiver running down her spine. The blonde's hips were pressed tight to hers. She was trapped between him and the table towards the back of the library._

_"Naughty?" She gave him a curt laugh and crossed her arms, trying to appear nonchalant despite her rising body temperature. "I don't think so."_

_"Are you sure, Granger? I think you are _very_ naughty." He smirked more, leaning in closer to the Gryffindor. Once his lips were almost touching the brunette's ear, he cooed softly, "You're a ba~d girl."_

_Hermione's eyes shut tightly, a soft gasp escaping her lips. "No, I'm not." Her voice was steady, like she wanted, but only for a few moments. The boy's soft lips brushed against the tip of her ear, pulling a soft, sweet whine from her lips. "Stop..."_

_"Hmm, you don't really want me to stop," he purred against her ear. He nipped playfully at Hermione's earlobe, drawing a half-gasp, half-moan from her. "Do you?"_

_Her face was flushed darkly; her body much warmer than she would have liked. However, she had longed for the Slytherin, secretly of course, for so long. Was it truly wise to pass up this opportunity? Hermione let her eyes slide open slowly, staring at him with a warm, chocolate gaze. She was ashamed to admit her lust for him; embarrassed about all the nights spent writhing in bed or moaning in the shower, crying out _his_ name, despite the fact it was her own hand. She stared into his eyes for the longest time. She wished he could read her mind so she would not have to verbalize her yearning. She opened her mouth slightly (it was really just a parting of the lips), because she wanted to say something, but a whimper came out instead. Draco was sliding the palm of his hand along her upper thigh. "Well?"_

_The Gryffindor lifted one hand from the table behind her and reached up to run her fingers through Draco's hair slowly. It was so soft..._

_Ron peered around a bookshelf. He had thought he'd heard Hermione's voice, as expected. He always waited about ten minutes before following her to the library. Even when she just sat there and worked, it was beautiful to him. He just had to get up the nerve to ask her out... _

_"No... I don't..." The brunette admitted in a whisper so quiet the Slytherin had to really listen to hear her. He smirked, wrapping his arms around her. _

_"I thought not." He made small, gentle circles on her back with his fingertips, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He had waited so long for this moment. So long. He was _not_ going to wait any longer. He could only smile against the Gryffindor's lips when she moaned into his mouth. It was a beautiful sound._

_Ron's ears turned a shade of red almost as dark as his hair, first out of flustered embarrassment at the sight before him. Too soon after came the anger. _That traitor! How can she kiss that scum? She doesn't look at me like that! … Was that a _moan?_ How can _he_ make her moan? _The Weasley boy clenched his teeth together in anger. He curled his hands into fists. _I'm much more worthy of that than Malfoy is. _He turned on his heel and stormed out of the library._

_"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Draco asked with that crooked smirk when he finally released the brunette. _

_"What did you have in mind?" The Gryffindor asked, somewhat hazily._

_"The Room of Requirement."_

"It's none of your bloody business." She shot an icy glare at the ginger who was now trying to pry his mouth open, to no avail. Her eyes narrowed at the spot on his cheek that was still bright red. The brunette left the common room in a huff.

She stormed down the corridor and a flight of stairs, towards the library, before something stopped her. _The Room of Requirement,_ she thought, _There it will be nice and quiet, and I can be alone._ Therefore, Hermione made her way to the corridor containing the room. To her surprise, the door was already there.

The girl's brown eyes searched the door for a moment. There were snakes curling around and through human skulls along the edges of the door. The snakes had emeralds and onyx stones here and there throughout their winding bodies, and their eyes were marked with blood-red rubies. The skulls were studded with diamonds and more onyx. Finally, she tried the silver knob. The door swung open slowly and silently. Hermione slipped in, letting it close with a soft click. She looked around the room carefully. It was dimly lit by candles. It seemed like a dungeon. Her attention to the left side of the room was quickly broken by a throaty groan of, "Ohhhhh... Be~lla..." That voice sounded terribly familiar...

Hermione's head snapped towards the source of the sound: the corner farthest from her. Her eyes travelled slowly down the stone wall. She was afraid of what she was going to find. First, her eyes locked on the chains that were barely reflecting the candle light. Next came the pale wrists enclosed in the silver shackles. Then the long, black locks... With an ear-piercing scream, the brunette dropped her books. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth.

Severus's eyes snapped open. "WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME?" Bellatrix screeched in rage. She whirled around, a snarl on her face. That snarl soon turned into a smirk as she neared the wide-eyed Hermione, who still had her hand over her mouth. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little plaything?" Bella cackled.

Hermione tried to back up, but she did not get far before her back hit the stone wall. Her eyes widened further in both shock and fear as several things ran through her head: _What is she going to do with me? What was she doing to Professor Snape? Why's he in shackles? Why are his robes ripped?_ Sure enough, the Professor's robes were torn down the middle of his chest to reveal red marks and even bruises that had obviously been made by Bellatrix.

The older brunette moved her hand to cover the young Gryffindor's and pull it away from her face. The Death Eater tilted her head in an almost mocking way, smirking devilishly. "Why don't you join us?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "N-No, I really must be going. I have homework. Professor Snape," she was speaking way too quickly, but as soon as Severus's name left her mouth, the brunette blushed a deep, deep crimson and she started to stumble over her words. "T-the essay... I h-have... y-you don't understand... due tomorrow... I really... You don't... I can't stay..."

"Oh, but you must stay, now that you've seen what we're up to..." Hermione shivered and shook her head more. She did _not_ want to be a part of whatever Snape and Bellatrix had been doing.

"Who have you got there?" Snape asked lazily from the corner.

"Just a pretty little girl," the Death Eater said. She yanked the Gryffindor by the arm, roughly pushing her towards Severus. The candle light illuminated her face slightly, and Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Granger?" Hermione stayed frozen where she'd landed on her knees after the push. "Bella, she's a student."

"Ah, even better! She's probably a virgin then, too, huh?" Bellatrix cackled once more, making Hermione shiver in fright.

_Ha, if she only knew..._

Being that close to the Professor, Hermione could see the thin rivulets of blood flowing down the insides of his arms from the shackles. _Snape's a... masochist?_

"Ready for a show, Severus?" Bellatrix asked, smirking at the younger girl and crouching down a little. Hermione could see the uneasiness in the Professor's face, but he was in absolutely no position to say no. So, he stayed silent.

"What are you-" The Gryffindor tried to ask, but she was cut off when Bellatrix trapped her mouth in a kiss. _What is she doing? This is wrong, wrong, wrong! She's an adult... not to mention a woman! _In spite of the yelling in her head, Hermione's eyes closed slowly and she let out a contented moan, kissing Bella back. The older brunette closed her teeth on Hermione's lower lip before easing back. The younger girl whimpered. The mixture of pain and pleasure was dizzying.

"Mmm, she's yummy!" Bellatrix laughed, pulling Hermione to her feet.

"I really need to go..." Hermione said shakily.

Bella shook her head, bringing the girl close to her. "No, you don't." The Gryffindor started to shake her head no, but Bellatrix held it in her hands and kissed her again. She waited until she felt Hermione relax and physically sink into the kiss. The woman then ran her fingers down her captive's back, letting her lips find the girl's neck and kiss it again and again, up and down the soft, heated flesh. The young brunette let out soft moans and whines of pleasure and need. These made the Death Eater smirk in satisfaction. If one were to look over at the Professor, she would be able to see that he was enjoying it as well, from his flushed face. It was clearly arousing him.

Bellatrix pulled at the Gryffindor's tee shirt (Hermione was wearing her muggle clothes, because it was a Sunday night), earning a noise of protest from the girl. "N-no, you can't..."

Bella tilted her head, yet again. "Oh? And why not?"

"Because, you... just..."

"Hmm?"

Hermione was giving up and giving in. She had absolutely no idea where Draco was, and she was starting to need release... Badly. What else was she to do? Her fingers were barely enough anymore. So, she stayed quiet, letting Bellatrix yank her shirt off and push her roughly into Snape. He grunted as his back hit the wall. Hermione looked up at her Professor's face, then back at the other woman. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. "Well don't just stand there, he needs pleasure too," Bella said with a dark smirk.

When Hermione looked back up at Snape, he whispered, "If you can do this well enough, you'll ace that essay, whether it's finished or not." A fresh blush crept across the Gryffindor's face. She'd heard about this kind of thing before. It was wrong. But then, there was that need deep inside of her that had to be soothed. So, the brunette started to kiss across Severus's chest, the way she sometimes did to Draco. When she heard several groans of pleasure, she couldn't help but smile. There was just this instant gratification that came with the knowledge that you could make someone so worked up they had to have more. She started to use her teeth, nipping at the flesh.

"Mmm... I think she _has_ done this before, Bella," Snape said with a slow roll of his head.

"Oh? So our virgin isn't a virgin? Oh, what a pity."

"Sorry to disappoint," Hermione said, a slight, bitter tinge of annoyance in her voice. Why did it matter if she was a virgin or not? Although... Draco did think it was a turn on as well... Maybe it was just something about that first time? "At least I know what I'm doing." To prove this point, the brunette leaned into Severus's chest once again and slid her tongue over his nipple. The professor groaned and arched his back. Then, he laughed softly.

Hermione was going to ask what was so funny, but she had to admit to herself that she really did not care why he was laughing. Bellatrix yanked the girl backwards by her bra, turning her, and enveloped her in a lustful embrace. Her hands slid down the younger brunette's spine, squeezing her buttocks with that smirk she had held since the Gryffindor joined their little game. Hermione yelped in surprise, letting the yelp fade gracefully into a moan. It felt good, that she could not deny. But Draco had _never_ grabbed her there, or in such a possessive way. Sure, he was possessive, but not _that_ possessive. _She does not own you, Hermione. Don't worry about it. She's just trying to intimidate you._ So, to show the Death Eater that she would not be so easily intimidated, Hermione did the same. Bella arched her back, then let out that cackle that made the Gryffindor shiver. She pushed the younger girl against the wall opposite Severus.

"Today is your day to be _submissive,_ little girl," She said, still smirking. "If you want to be dominant, save it for whatever pansy boy you're dating."

_HE IS NOT A PANSY! _Hermione wanted to scream this thought at Bellatrix, but she just couldn't. In fact, her mind was rather cloudy and she could not figure out how to say or do anything, save for a nod. The older woman's smirk broadened as she pushed the girl harder into the stone wall. She didn't even start with kisses. No, Bellatrix was too much of a sadist for that. She bit and even tugged at the skin on the Gryffindor's neck. Hermione was sure there would be marks she would have to explain-or charm-away. However, the pleasure overwhelmed the pain, yet again. In a way, the pain even _enhanced _the pleasure. She had never experienced such roughness before, and in a way she had to admit that she kind of liked it.

It was no time before Bella had Hermione laying on the stone floor in just her panties. She nipped and sucked hard down the brunette's chest and breasts. The young Gryffindor started to writhe as the woman slid her palms up her bare abdomen, to her exposed breasts. She squeezed, pulling slightly. This earned a breathy moan from the girl. "Ah…. Go~d…."

Bellatrix grinned at the gasps and moans Hermione was making. It was all extremely satisfying. She let her thumbs slide over the girl's already hard nipples again and again, drawing moan after moan from her mouth. Finally, the older brunette decided to slide her palm along the inside of the Gryffindor's leg. Hermione arched her back in response, a slight shiver going through her. "Bella…" She whispered in a half-moan.

"Hmm?"

"M-more… Please…" Hermione whimpered. That was just what the Death Eater had wanted to hear. She yanked the panties off the girl, letting her fingers brush against the insides of the Gryffindor's thighs. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes, spreading her legs apart more as Bella did as she pleased.

The older woman pushed her finger into the brunette. Hermione gasped loudly, arcing towards the intrusion. Bellatrix grinned, tauntingly cooing, "My, so wet already." The girl blushed darkly but could not form words, even in her head, to protest what the Death Eater said. Every inch of her body was tingling with pleasure. Her mind was terribly hazy. And yet, she could feel more pleasure building up inside her as her lover for the night continued to move her finger, then added another and teased the girl's sensitive little love button with her thumb.

Soon, the Gryffindor was shaking and screaming in the throes of ecstasy. She was so lost to the world that she did not hear the heavy door to the room swing open or slam shut. She did not hear the footsteps nearing Bellatrix and herself. Even as she lay there, twitching in the hazy afterglow of an intense orgasm, she did not realize that the voice she was hearing belonged to her boyfriend.

"What in the BLOODY HELL is going on here?" Draco glared at the Death Eater who was still hovering over his girl.

"I was just showing Granger here a good time," Bellatrix said, laughing maniacally.

"What gives you the right to bloody touch her like that?"

"Why do you care, little Draco," Bella teased.

"Is she not just a mudblood to you?" Snape hissed from the corner.

_Fuck. What'll he say if I tell him the truth? He could tell father, the Dark Lord… He could get me in deep trouble._

Draco looked at Hermione lying there, still panting on the floor. His eyes apologized for what he was about to say, even though she had not realized he was there yet. "Of course she's just a mudblood!" Bellatrix grinned widely, but then the Slytherin added something unexpected. "But what you've done is wrong! You're adults, and she's just a student! That's bloody disgusting, if you ask me."

The Gryffindor let out a quiet moan. Draco could not tell if she was agreeing with him or apologizing, but she still just could not form a coherent thought. The Slytherin looked from the professor to the Death Eater to his girlfriend, then growled, "Granger. Clothes on. Now." Hermione's eyes shot open and she tried hard to glare at her boyfriend. "I said now. You need to go back to your dormitory. It's after hours and, as Head Boy, I won't allow this." The Gryffindor sighed, feebly getting up and putting her clothes on.

"You ruin all the fun, Draco," Bella muttered, rolling her eyes.

The Slytherin did not respond; instead, he yanked Hermione by the arm and pulled her from the room.


End file.
